Algum Lugar
by Tay DS
Summary: Axel jamais desistiria de procurar por Roxas. Songfic. Oneshot. Presente de aniversário atrasado para Petit Ange e fic para o Projeto That Song do fórum Papéis Avulsos.


**Nome:** Algum lugar

**Autora: **Tay DS

**Classificação:** K

**Sinopse: **Axel jamais desistiria de procurar por Roxas. Songfic. Oneshot. Presente de aniversário atrasado para Petit Ange e fic para o Projeto That Song do fórum Papéis Avulsos.

**Disclaimers:** Kingdom Hearts não me pertence, pois se me pertencesse, com certeza não seria tão dorgas daquele jeito. A música Somewhere tampouco me pertence, e sim à banda Within Temptation.

**Nota de Autora: **Depois de trinta mil anos, eu volto para o fandom de Kingdom Hearts! E com uma fic que eu tinha começado a escrever há tempos, mas que nunca tive coragem de terminar. Ai eu leio Meet Me on the Equinox e me deu vontade de voltar a escrever no fandom. E qual a melhor oportunidade do que o aniversário da minha linda Pet? E ainda com o ship OTP dela! Claro, eu espero que ela me perdoe pra sempre pela fic ruim, escrita em quase quarenta minutos Mas feliz aniversário sua linda, e espero que goste da fic! ^^

x-x-x

**Algum lugar**

Axel o observava. Finalmente o encontrara. Mas porque ele agia dessa forma? Não se lembrava do ruivo? Por mais que incitasse a memória de Roxas, nada adiantaria. Ele parecia não lembrar. Parecia se recusar a lembrar e apenas atacá-lo como se fosse um inimigo.

Era doloroso saber que sua busca não adiantara de nada. Não importasse o desenrolar daquela história, ele jamais demonstraria. Jamais mostraria que estava abalado pelo fato da única pessoa com o qual se importava não se lembrava mais dele.

Tentou dizer a si mesmo que não era culpado. A culpa era dele. Daquele garoto egoísta, que decidira fugir como se nada mais fosse importante. Como se ele não fosse importante. A culpa também era daquela bruxa e daquele velho idiota que afastaram o seu amigo.

E mesmo que pudesse ser em vão, Axel tentou. Tentaria mil vezes, se assim fosse necessário. Traria seu amigo de volta, tudo voltaria ao normal.

Mas cada vez que o encontrava, quando o menino dizia algo que remetia ao passado e o ruivo criava expectativa, ele via que aquilo já estava se tornando um caminho sem volta. Roxas não lembraria. Tinha ordens para destrui-lo pela traição, porém, se o loiro apenas lembrasse...

Não queria admitir, contudo, sua paciência se esgotava. Não aguentava mais aquela desilusão. Não deixaria mais que ele o enganasse. Acabaria com aquilo. Derrotaria Roxas e o traria a força para a Organization XIII. Para casa.

Porém, o ruivo não fora forte o suficiente. Aquele era o fim. Roxas não era mais aquele que tomava Sea Salt Ice Cream na Torre do Relógio. Nada que pudesse fazer iria mudar isso.

Axel não possuía um coração, mas sabia bem como era a sensação de sentir a dor da perda. E agora ele iria partir. Abraçaria o seu destino. E ele nada faria para impedir isso.

Mas não se entregaria assim. Roxas não iria desaparecer para sempre, iria? Não podia. Se houvesse uma próxima vida para o loiro, então teria a chance de encontrá-lo e de fazê-lo lembrar. Não desistiria de tentar, iria procurá-lo, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

Estava perdido. Como iria encontrá-lo? E no mesmo instante, o ruivo soube por onde começar. Sabia de alguém que poderia ajudá-lo a atrair Roxas até si. Ela iria ajudá-lo. A esperança, a muito perdida, voltava como uma pequena fagulha. Podia quase imaginar Roxas ao seu lado, tomando sorvete, e ouvir a sua risada infantil. Quando o encontrasse, o ruivo se certificaria de que jamais iria deixá-lo ir novamente.

Agora, ele precisava encarar outra pessoa. Sora. Podia ver os olhos de Roxas no rosto dele, fitando-o num misto de raiva e presunção. Sabia, de alguma forma, que ele era a chave para encontrar seu amigo.

A garota, de fato, era a chave para atrair Sora, que consequentemente o levaria ao loiro. E isso levou a ajudá-lo, mas a um alto preço. Sua tentativa agora seria vista como um ato de traição. Saïx se garantiria de que ele não saísse impune.

Sem um lugar para voltar, não haveria razão para trazer Roxas de volta. Ele seria morto pelos seus antigos companheiros. Mas precisava tentar encontrá-lo. Falar com ele uma última vez. E sabia que a resposta para o seu paradeiro estava com Sora.

Ao encontrá-lo, o ruivo soube que o outro não teria a menor chance. Axel interferiu naquela batalha. Deu tudo de si para salvá-lo, pois morto, o portador da keyblade não lhe teria muita serventia. Porém, com sua traição, aqueles dusks não o viam mais como um aliado.

E mesmo com a ordem para que o menor fugisse, ele ficou e lutou ao lado do ruivo. Aquele momento lhe soou familiar. A maneira como ele lutava, seu olhar determinado e a disposição para ajudá-lo o fizeram lembrar-se dele. Então percebeu que sua busca estava quase no fim.

Porém, a sobrevivência naquele momento teria um preço. E Axel percebeu que estava disposto a pagar. E essa decisão o levou a desferir o último ataque.

As chamas queimaram todos os dusks que havia ali, porém, aquelas chamas também o queimaram. De dentro para fora. Podia sentir sua energia se esvaindo, sua essência desaparecendo. Deixaria se levar pelo momento e fecharia os olhos, apenas para aguardar o seu fim.

Contudo, Sora correu até ele. E foi encarando aqueles olhos azuis profundamente que ele viu sua busca chegar ao fim. Roxas estava ali afinal. Talvez não se lembrasse de nada, mas sabia que do ruivo ele se lembrava. Talvez não dos momentos bons na Torre do Relógio ou qualquer outro momento, mas isso não importava.

Ele morreria olhando para o seu melhor amigo, afinal. O único com quem realmente se importava. Mesmo com a partida de Axel, o ruivo teve a certeza que o outro ficaria bem. E a veracidade naquele fato o deixou em paz e deixou-se se levar pelo momento, até não sentir mais nada.


End file.
